warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Kuva Chakkhurr
The Kuva Chakkhurr is a Grineer flintlock-styled rifle wielded by Kuva Liches. It fires explosive rounds that deal immense damage, even more so on headshots, at the expense of a low fire rate, slow reload speed, and limited ammo reserves. Acquisition The Kuva Chakkhurr is obtained by vanquishing a Kuva Lich who generated with one equipped. After the Lich is vanquished it will be in the player's Foundry ready to claim. While the weapon itself is not tradeable, a converted Kuva Lich generated with the weapon can be traded to another player. The trade is performed inside a Clan Dojo's Crimson Branch room, and the recipient must not have any active Lich. Once traded, the recipient must fight and vanquish the Lich to claim its weapon. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Highest base damage of all semi-automatic rifles. **Shots have pure damage – effective against shields. **Explosion has high and good damage – effective against armor and health. **Explosion has innate damage – effective against Fossilized and Machinery. *Highest critical chance of semi-automatic rifles. **Can achieve orange critical hits with a rank 4 . *High critical multiplier. *High status chance. *Pinpoint accuracy when aiming. *Shots explode in a 2.7 meter radius after impacting a surface or enemy. **Explosion deals no self-damage. **Explosion has a guaranteed proc. *Deals 50% more headshot damage. *Innate two polarities. *Polarizing the weapon increases its max rank by 2''', capping at rank '''40 after 5''' polarizations, granting the weapon additional mod capacity. *Comes with an additional bonus , , , , , , or damage, based on the Kuva Lich's progenitor Warframe. '''Disadvantages: *Explosion has innate damage – less effective against Ferrite Armor and Infested Sinew. *Slowest fire rate of all semi-automatic rifles. *Very slow reload speed. *Projectiles have travel time with slight arcing. *Draws from the rare sniper ammo pool. *Inaccurate beyond short range when fired from the hip. Notes *The weapon will have a prefix of the name of the Kuva Lich it was acquired from (e.g. Odizrigg Agekk Kuva Chakkhurr). *The weapon's max rank caps at 40 after 5''' polarizations (max rank increases by 2 per Forma added). **Additional polarizations can be added when the weapon reaches its new max rank at that polarization level. **Each additional rank also gives Mastery Rank Experience, giving '''4,000 points in total. **Mod capacity scales with the additional ranks, and can reach a total of 80 at rank 40 with an Orokin Catalyst installed. ***Without an Orokin Catalyst, the max is 40. Combined with the five polarized mod slots required to reach that point, an Orokin Catalyst might not be required to finish modding the Kuva Chakkhurr. ***After polarizing a weapon, any additional mod capacity above 30 (60 with an Orokin Catalyst) will not take effect until the weapon's rank reaches 31 and above. *Comes with an additional bonus damage stat, dependent on the Warframe that summoned the Lich. Tips * is particularly well-suited for this weapon; can be used to hold enemies in place, can mitigate the Kuva Chakkurr's slow fire rate and reload speed, and the bonus critical chance from , particularity the quadrupled bonus on headshots, can make easy work of clustered enemies. *A with bonus is a good choice for Eidolon Teralyst hunts, though the slow fire rate will have to be compensated for via modding and/or . Trivia *As mentioned above, the is modeled after Flintlock firearms, which operated by striking a piece of flint on a steel plate, generating sparks that ignite gunpowder covered by the steel plate and discharging the round. Aspects of the Chakkhurr's design allude to this; **The most obvious instances are two levers on the Chakkhurr's receiver that swing forward every time it is fired, analogous to a flintlock's hammer, which held the flint. The use of gunpowder is also reflected with copious amounts of smoke created every time the Chakkhurr is fired. **The hook at the bottom of the barrel, which is largely ornamental, is based on the ramrod, which was used during reloading to compress both the round and the gunpowder to improve the likelihood of a successful discharge. Reloading a flintlock was also a time-consuming process; the gunpowder and round were loaded from the muzzle then the ramrod was pushed up the barrel. This serves as the basis of the Chakkhurr's slow reload speed. **Some armies used paper cartridges, which had pre-measured amounts of gunpowder and had portions tied off with thread to speed up reloading, and these portions would be untied to first use the gunpowder. The Chakkhurr's reload animation consists of pulling the string to release the old magazine, and pulling it again to secure the fresh magazine. **When Kuva Chakkhurr is fired into a distance in an area with large space, e.g. Landscape missions, the shot will be followed by a sound of a bullet cutting through the air, similar to what one can hear from Flintlock rifles. Patch History *Explosion damage changed from 106 Blast to 106 (50 Puncture, 36 Slash, and 20 Blast) (undocumented). *Fixed Kuva Lich weapons that do damage on both impact and explosion (Kuva Ogris, Kuva Ayanga, etc) doing significantly less overall damage than expected. This was due to the Elemental bonus only being applied to the "on impact" of the projectile itself and not the explosion. *Introduced. }} es:Chakkhurr Kuva Category:Update 26 Category:Weapons Category:Grineer